halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Защитный костюм HEV
Защитный костюм H.E.V.Субтитры и файлы речи из игры (H'azardous '''E'nvironment 'V'est) — закрывающий всё тело защитный костюм, разработанный в Чёрной Мезе для защиты учёных, работающих в опасных условиях. В основном его носит Гордон Фримен на протяжении большей части [[Вселенная Half-Life|серии Half-Life]] - сначала в костюме модели IV (в Half-Life), а затем и модели V (в Half-Life 2). Костюм позволяет Гордону выдержать те травмы, которые были бы для него смертельными. Описание Модели костюма H.E.V. 4 Костюм четвёртой модели, который носит Фримен в Half-Life, имеет следующие функции: *Head-Up Display (HUD) - устройство в шлеме, показывающее состояние здоровья и количество боеприпасов. *Фонарик (с отдельным вспомогательным источником энергии) *Введение морфия (которое позволяет Гордону быть в норме даже после серьёзных травм) *Счётчик Гейгера *Дополнительный модуль дальних прыжков *Радио *Устройства слежения В костюм встроен бортовой компьютер, отслеживающий состояние здоровье пользователя и реагирующий на малейшие его изменения. Кроме того, костюм имеет электрически закалённую систему брони, для зарядки которой нужны зарядные устройства или батареи. Их можно обнаружить на всей территории Чёрной Мезы. Заряженный костюм поглощает две трети всего наносимого пользователю урона. В нём Фримен может выдержать прямое попадание ракеты (получив около 60 % урона). H.E.V. 4 имеет также защитный шлем. На разных форумах часто обсуждалось, был ли он у костюма Фримена. Во-первых, на стенде, с которого Фримен снимает костюм, костюм висел без шлема. Во-вторых, в Opposing Force ''Фримен телепортируется в Зен без шлема, хотя его могли снять морпехи, когда тащили Фримена в уплотнитель для мусора. И хотя хедкрабы никогда не пытались зацепиться непосредственно за голову Гордона, сюжетная линия Half-Life предполагает, что он и не должен был им давать это сделать. Костюм H.E.V. носил не только Фримен, но и, например, его коллеги Джина Кросс и Колетт Грин. Также в Зене игрок может видеть множество трупов исследователей в костюмах HEV. H.E.V. 5 Несмотря на то, что G-Man в конце[[ Half-Life| ''Half-Life]] позволил Гордону оставить костюм себе, в начале Half-Life 2 Фримен прибывает в Сити 17 без него. После встречи с Айзеком Кляйнером Гордон получает обновлённый костюм пятой модели. Кляйнер относится к костюму как к "старому", указывая, что он является обновлением четвёртой модели. Неясно, откуда Айзек его взял, ведь Гордон был помещён в стазис. (Однако, G-man мог заранее доставить костюм Кляйнеру и навести Аликс на Фримена). Новые возможности костюма включают в себя: *Бинокль *Включение режима спринта *Инъектор для введения противоядия от нейротоксинов *Дополнительный счётчик боеприпасов и здоровья (на прицеле) *Использование энергии Альянса для подзарядки костюма. Последняя особенность будет иметь неожиданный эффект в конце игры, когда костюм использует тёмную энергию конфискационного поля и сможет хранить вдвое больше энергии с полным восстановлением здоровья Гордона. Кроме того, зарядка костюма происходит значительно быстрее. В отличие от модели IV, модель V использует только один вспомогательный источник энергии для фонарика, спринта и дыхательного аппарата, а модуль длинных прыжков более недоступен. Считается, что Джина Кросс испытывала пятую модель под руководством Ричарда Келлера ещё до инцидента в Чёрной МезеHalf-Life Руководство к игре на PlayStation 2, но неизвестно, как это связано с костюмом, показанном в Half-Life 2. Подробный анализ .]] Следует отметить, что зарядные устройства для костюма в Half-Life имеют знак торговой марки (™) после надписи H.E.V., что предполагает, что костюм и зарядные устройства выпускаются неправительственной компанией. Однако, на старой крышке зарядного устройства, встречаемой в Half-Life 2, знака торговой марки уже нетFile:HL2 old hev charger.jpg. Возможно, что он стёрся, как и большая часть надписи на лицевой стороне. H.E.V. отличается от обычных защитных костюмов, так как разрабатывался в том числе для ведения боевых действий в Зене. Об этом говорят такие особенности, как кевларовые пластины, подсчёт боеприпасов, возможность переносить несколько видов оружия. Следует отметить, что защитный жилет P.C.V. солдат HECU использует, по-видимому, ту же технологию, поскольку может заряжаться от зарядных устройств Чёрной Мезы. Правда, неясно, какая из технологий появилась раньше. Символом костюма Гордона является строчная греческая буква "лямбда" (λ). Этот символ используется учёными для обозначения постоянного распада радиоактивных элементов (в связи с периодом полураспада элемента). Также он применяется в названии комплекса Чёрной Мезы, занимавшегося технологиями телепортации. В Half-Life 2 лямбда - символ Сопротивления, иногда обозначающий тайные места с боеприпасами и снаряжением для бойцов. Голос костюма Информационные и предупреждающие сообщения костюма озвучила Кэти Левин в 1997 году для Half-Life. В последующих играх, в том числе в Half-Life 2, звуки использовались повторно. Фразы, воспроизводимые костюмом *В начале Half-Life, когда игрок получает костюм в первый раз: **Welcome to the H.E.V. mark IV protective system, for use in hazardous environments conditions' (Добро пожаловать в Защитную Систему H.E.V. модели четыре, используемую в опасных условиях окружающей среды)'' ** ''High impact reactive armor activated (Ударопрочная динамическая защита активирована)'' ** ''Atmospheric contaminant sensors activated (Датчик атмосферного загрязнения активирован)'' ** Vital signs monitoring activated '(Мониторинг жизненно важных функций активирован)'' ** ''Automatic medical systems engaged (Автоматическая медицинская система задействована)'' ** ''Defensive weapon selection system activated (Система выбора оружия активирована)'' ** ''Ammunition level monitoring online (Отслеживание количества боеприпасов включено)'' ** ''Communication interface online (Коммуникационный интерфейс включен)'' ** ''Have a very safe day! (Пусть ваш день будет безопасным!)'' *Если игрок подбирает батареи (при зарядке от стационарного устройства костюм молчит) **Power # percent' (Энергия # процентов) ''- если уровень энергии менее 100 %. При этом число # округляется до кратного пяти **''Power level is one hundred percent (Уровень мощности сто процентов)'' - если заряд костюма полон. *Если игрок упал с большой высоты, и его здоровье опускается до отметки не ниже 26 пунктов: **''Major fracture detected (Обнаружены значительные повреждения)'' **''Automatic medical system engaged '(Автоматическая медицинская система задействована) **Morphine administered' (Морфий введён)'' *Если здоровье игрока опускается до 25 пунктов и ниже: **''Vital signs critical (Критический уровень повреждений)'' **''Seek medical attention (Требуется медицинская помощь)'' *Если уровень здоровья игрока опускается до 9 пунктов и ниже: **''Emergency! User death imminent! (Тревога! Пользователь при смерти!)'' **''Seek medical attention (Требуется немедленная медицинская помощь)'' *Когда у игрока кончаются боеприпасы: **''Ammunition depleted '(Боеприпасы кончились) *Когда игрок получает модуль длинных прыжков: **Power-assisted movement activated' (Усилитель движения активирован)'' *Когда игрок подвергается воздействию радиоактивных излучений или веществ: **''Warning! Hazardous radiation levels detected! (Внимание! Обнаружен опасный уровень радиации!)'' *Если игрок подвергается воздействию высоких температур: **''Warning! Extreme heat damage detected! '(Внимание! Обнаружены чрезвычайные термические повреждения!) *Если игрок подвергается воздействию химических отходов: **Warning! Hazardous chemical detected!' (Внимание! Обнаружен опасный химикат!)'' *Если игрок получает повреждения от Гаргантюа или звуковой волны Хаундая: **''Internal bleeding detected! '(Обнаружено внутреннее кровотечение!) Интересные факты *На свалке в Восточной Чёрной Мезе и в Белой Роще можно найти переднюю панель старого зарядного устройства. См. Пасхальные яйца в серии Half-Life. *В оригинальном Half-Life заряженный костюм не только поглощал 66% всего урона от атак противника, но и уменьшал ущерб от любой травмы. В Half-Life 2 урон от травм одинаков в костюме и без него, и для компенсации этого костюм поглощает 80%, а не 66% урона от оружия. *На текстуре спины костюма можно заметить едва различимую надпись Valve. Это относится только к модели игроков, использующих костюм, но не к общей модели костюма. *Биокостюм в Team Fortress Classic и Deathmatch Classic использует модель из Half-Life. *В ''Portal 2: Lab Rat' '''можно увидеть зарядное устройство на стене в Центре по обогащению Aperture Science, что предполагает, что костюм использовался как Чёрной Мезой, так и Aperture Science. *В ''Half-Life 2 ''модели рук имеют разную окраску на виде от первого лица и на внешней модели. Галерея File:Battery HL1.jpg|Иногда можно найти зарядные батареи такого вида. File:HEV battery.jpg|Зарядная батарея Альянса в ''Half-Life 2. File:HEV charger HL.png|Кроме батарей, основным средством зарядки HEV костюма (или PCV) является зарядное устройство H.E.V., как в Half-Life. File:Suit Charger.jpg|Зарядное устройство Альянса в Half-Life 2. File:Aperture HEV panel.png|Зарядное устройство в Центре по обогащению Aperture Science''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' File:Gordon concept.jpg|Ранний Гордон Фримен с ранним костюмом. File:Ivan.jpg|Иван-космобайкер в раннем костюме. File:Gordon red suit shotgun.jpg|Модель раннего Гордона Фримена с красным костюмом. File:Gordon model 1.jpg|Рендер красного костюма. File:Gordon model 2.jpg|То же, с шлемом. File:HEV scientist model.jpg|Костюм четвёртой модели со шлемом. File:HEV Helmet PS2.jpg|То же, версия для Playstation 2. HEV scientist model old.jpg|Модель учёного в костюме со шлемом в мультиплеере Half-Life. HEV scientist model old HD.png|То же, HD-версия. File:Gina holo model.jpg|Голографический ассистент. File:Gina player.jpg|То же, версия Day One. File:Gina early.jpg|Модель раннего Day One со шлемом. File:Gina holo model decay.jpg|То же, версия Decay. File:Gordon op4 model.jpg|Модель Гордона Фримена из Opposing Force. File:Gina model decay.jpg|Джина Кросс в своём костюме. File:Colette model.jpg|Колетт Грин в своём костюме. File:Dead HEV scientist on Xen.jpg|Полный костюм четвёртой модели на убитом учёном на Зене. HEV Suit HL1 sides.jpg|Внешняя модель костюма четвёртой модели из Half-Life, с разных сторон. File:HEV PS2.jpg|То же, версия для Playstation 2. File:HEV Suit HL2 beta sides.jpg|Внешняя модель костюма пятой модели из Half-Life 2 Beta с разных сторон, с частично детализованной спиной. File:HEV Suit HL2 sides.jpg|Внешняя модель костюма из Half-Life 2, с разных сторон. File:HEV Suit lambda.svg|Логотип "Лямбда" на костюме. File:V hands HEV.jpg|Надевание костюма. File:Steam mac gordon.jpg|Изображение Гордона Фримена с монтировкой в марте 2010 года в честь запуска Steam на Mac, отправленное Valve МакРуморсу. На костюме вместо Лямбды можно видеть логотип Apple. File:Hev suit.jpg|HD-ремейк костюма четвёртой модели из Black Mesa. File:BM HEV Suit.jpg|Рендер полной модели костюма из Black Mesa. hev.jpg|Рендер модели костюма из Operation Black Mesa. Half-Life_2_397500a902f29488.jpg|Щиток от Зарядного устройства из Half-Life в Half-Life 2. bandicam 2015-12-31 14-11-19-593.jpg|Костюм в Half-Life 2 Beta. Список появлений *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Source Particle Benchmark'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Portal'' Ссылки en:HEV Suit Категория:Снаряжение Категория:Технологии Чёрной Мезы Категория:Технологии Сопротивления Категория:Технологии